Fairies Vs Meisters
by TheFanfictionFenix
Summary: Welcome to Fairy High! The competitor school to the DWMA! Join in on this fantastic tail (heh tail) and watch as drama unfolds between the two schools! Are the Fairies really witches planning to rule? Or are the Meisters really just way in over their heads? (OC'S ARE INVOLVED! WE OWN NOTHING BY THE WAY OUO)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One~_

**A/N Hey guys its TFM and Fenix (say hi fenix)**

_Hello? xD_

**with our second ever fanfiction together :D yay! *cheering***

_Alright guys, so we are experimenting and this might be something like an OC story. I know that a lot of you don't like to read those types of things, but oh well. (Also I am sorry if my character seems a lot like double dee ;w; I just love the little twerp and the gap between the teeth thing is cute so bear with me. )_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third Person POV<em>**

"Here at Fairy Tail Regional High school we try to create a safe and secure learning environment for our students, and hope to-" The regular announcements for the day were suddenly cut short and barely heard as some of the students in the hallways became rather rowdy.

"Say it to my face, Metal head!"

"Not worth my time, Taco breath." Natsu and Gajeel, the two captains of the two major sports team at Fairy Tail High, were always butting heads where ever they were. The two seemed unable to be in the same room together without almost causing another world war.

"Hey! Boys that is enough!" A teacher yelled at them from down the long hallway, slowly stalking towards them as both boys seemed to be quite determined to get the other to back down.

"He started it!" They both yelled, pointing to each other before scowling at the other, "Don't you copy me!" They both growled before shoving their foreheads together, Gajeel's eyebrow piercing sure to leave a mark in Natsu's skin.

"I thought I said that was enough!" The teacher bellowed, dragging them both into the chem. lab for class just as two other students walked through the front door. The class seeming not to really pay much attention to the unfamiliar faces, continued on with their noisy chatter and childish banter.

One of the girls, slightly shorter than the other, whispered to the other, "This should be fun." she says with a snicker.

The other just gave a slight nod before scanning the sea of faces, seeming to stand off rather awkwardly.

It wasn't until the teacher spoke in a voice that commanded the classes attention before she gestured to the two strangers.

"Now, as I was trying to introduce these two lovely young ladies before I was so rudely interrupted," She shot a look to Natsu and Gajeel as both of them just ignored her in favor of glaring at each other instead.

"These two are new here and I want you all to make them feel welcome." the teacher announced. For a split second, Natsu and Gajeel took their eyes off each other to glance at the two new students before deciding that it was more important to glare at one another. The red haired new student glared at Natsu and Gajeel, scoffing.

"Girls, please introduce yourselves then take a seat."

The darker haired girl seemed to murmur a name that nobody caught before just sitting down in one of the corner desks. The red headed girl smirked at the darker haired one and spoke more clearly.

"Hey everyone, my name is Sasha, don't bother me or you'll regret it." she says cheerfully then takes a seat next to Xaylyn and grins widely. The redhead was sporting a black T-shirt with blue jeans and a dark gray sweatshirt and white sneakers.

The other teen seems to just give her a slight sideways grin before just shaking her head, looking to the rest of the class to see if she can identify any of the other students. No such luck. With a sigh she turns back to the teacher and doodles all over her notebook, trying to hide in her oversized black hoodie.

Not paying much attention to the teacher talk about chemistry, Sasha took out her notebook and ripping off the corner and crumpling it into a small ball. She looks around at the students and smiles when she spots the two guys from before. She looks at the wall and then straight at the teacher. When the teacher turned her back, without looking away, she threw the paper ball at the wall and it bounced off right onto the pink boys head.

_'Ha, pink hair. Can it get more gay?'_ Sasha thought.

Natsu didn't really pay much attention to the paper bouncing off of his head, seeming to be slightly more focused as to not losing the staring contest with Gajeel. Though his patience is slowly being brought down, what with the metal head in front of him continuing to push his buttons. He doesn't need some kid trying to start things with him, let alone some girl.

"Hey Pinky! Stop staring at your boyfriend and pay attention!" the red haired girl yells from across the room, giving a smug grin, knowing she was pushing his buttons just as much as the other guy was.

That seemed to get the salmon haired boy to snap, standing up and glaring daggers at the red head, "You wanna go gingy?! I'll take you on right now! There is no way in hell that metal head of an ass would ever be my boyfriend! Who said I was even into guys!?"

A little mumble was heard from the ravenette behind the red head, "Never said you weren't…" The redhead just chuckles at her friends comment and stood up. "Sure Pinky, I wanna go. Might be something exciting! But will you win?" she said happily.

There was a moment of silence before the chemistry teacher gave the slightest of nods, "As long as there is a teacher present to watch the fight then it is legal."

The salmon haired boy grinned wickedly before puffing up his chest, as if he was going to breath fire before being grabbed by the collar of his shirt and thrown out the window.

"Not in here you dunderhead!" It seemed to be Grey this time, who decided it best to leave the classroom uncharred.

A yell came from Natsu as he fell from the two story height, though he seemed to bend much like a way a felin would before landing on his feet and putting up his hands.  
>"COME ON GINGY! FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" Natsu yelled from the ground.<p>

'Gingy' smiled and jumped out the window and landed square on her feet. "Gladly! Now come on Xaylyn I can't do this without you! Well...I can, but not formally!" Sasha yells up, pumping her fist.

The ravenette smiled showing a little gap between her teeth, "Alright, bro." She gets up, smoothing out her plaid skirt before heading to the window. Jumping out, not really bothering to keep the material down knowing the hoodie would cover her bum, she landed across from Natsu, giving him a rather blank look,.

"Lets do this!" Sasha said, locking hands with the other.

With a slight nod, the darker haired of the two threw her friend into the air before twirling her around, the obsidian scythe burst into her hand, flicking it around her fingers almost effortlessly. The silver handle flashing slightly in the sunlight, before she brings it to a stop in her hand forcefully, the small red line that runs along the rim of the inner mouth of the scythe glints a couple times in Natsu's face, almost like a taunt. As a scythe, Sasha laughed at this taunt.

'He has no chance against us,' Sasha thought.

Hearing her friend's thoughts, the ravenette grinned ever so slightly, her bangs hanging long on her face to cover all but the tip of her nose and mouth. She raised the weapon dangerously, showing the salmon haired boy she was ready for the battle.

Though the boy looked confused, tilting his head slightly, "How are you supposed to fight if you can't see? It seems rather unfair….But then again it is two against one…," That wolf like grin came spread back across his face obviously overconfident with himself, just before he seemed to puff up again, his chest looking as though it was expanding. Just before he whipped his head up and forwards, bellowing out his first move, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The tidal wave of flames that shot out towards the pair was fierce, the heat of the flame reaching up to the second story windows.

"You call that fire!?" Sasha laughs from the scythe. "I've started fires bigger than that! Well...I start fires a lot so...nevermind! Lets teach this guy a lesson Xay!"

There is a flash from behind Xay's (Zay) bangs before she seems to move quickly to the left, having the flames blow past her angrily. Obsidian hair flaring up in every different direction, and for a moment, cold calculating white eyes can be seen framed by thin glasses before they vanish altogether.

Again the confused look is back onto the face of the other boy, his mind going into overdrive as to what he just saw.

'Blind?' The thought rang in his head for a bit there before he shook the thought away, she had glasses on, she's obviously not blind.

What did bother the fire breather would be the fact that she just side stepped the wall of flames.

His eyes were again drawn to another glint of light before she was racing towards him at an inhuman speed, swiping the killer blade at the salmon haired boy with a precise gaze.

Natsu bent back, balancing on the flats of his feet as he narrowly avoided the attack, catching another glint of the colorless eyes, that blightful gaze seeming to make him feel rather uncomfortable all over. But that didn't mean he was going to back down, oh hell no.

With an impish grin the dragon slayer whipped his head upwards again, feeling it connect with something, hard, and hearing a moist crack. Hoping that he had managed to do some damage before he brought his fist forwards, fire bursting from his knuckles and spreading down his arm.

"Flame elbow of the Fir-!" His words were cut short as the irritation of the ravenette peaked.

"Be quiet." With one quick movement, she flicked her wrist, sending the tail of the weapon down hard against his face, sending the muscle bound teen into the ground.

There was a small amount of silence as everyone watched Natsu get thrown into the ground harshly. A rather large circle formed upon impact around the pink haired teen, looking as though he was obviously eating gravel.

The ravenette stood back, seeming obviously satisfied with her work. She turned on her heel to head back to class, seeming to have enough with this little battle. A rock being whipped at her head proved otherwise.

Anger flaring, Xay turned around, glaring daggers at her opponent, not like he could even see it though.

"Haven't you had enough yet, child?" The blight that comes from her voice seems frost over on her lips and the air.

Being as oblivious as any one can be, Natsu just grins from where he is standing. Seeming to have gotten up after the beating as if it was nothing.

"Was that all you can do? Seems to me like you are the child here, with all your lack of experience with fighting." With a devilish grin the pink haired boy began to puff up slightly, looking as though he was going to breathe fire again. Xaylyn seeming to see this coming advanced towards the boy quickly, raising her weapon into the air intending to stop the flames from even coming out.

What she didn't seem to expect was the foot engulfed in flames to crack her in the jaw. Causing the ravenette to stumble backwards and rub the pain stricken area. Anger seeming to boil in the others stomach as she calculated her next move towards her opponent.

Sasha's POV

"Xay, don't let your anger take over!" I yelled from the scythe, trying to warn her friend. Xaylyn giving a slight grunt and pushing my words off, determined to beat this pink haired idiot. Xay seemed to get more angered as the smug look on Natsu's face got bigger. Swiftly running forward, Xay swung me at an open spot under his arm. Before I could make contact with his side, his other hand, engulfed in flames, hit the flat edge of my blade and threw me off, only making Xay more outraged. Xaylyn then made a risky kick for his stomach.

_"What is she doing! She must know that that move is pointless in his defensive state!"_ I growled to myself. Natsu saw the obvious intention of her kick and grabbed her foot and threw it off, making her balance waver. Xay, blinded by her fury, planted her foot on the ground and attempted to hit him in the back with me. I quickly saw amusement flash in his eye and knew it was enough, if Xaylyn kept going like this we were sure to lose and get beaten pretty badly.

I quickly morphed out of my weapon form, swinging myself around my partner until my legs hooked the back of her neck. Transforming my arm into the hook of my scythe, I slammed it into the ground as I made her fall forwards quickly.

Her head hit the ground with a slight wet sound and although it worried me it was for the best. I sighed and changed the hook of the scythe back into my arm, looking down at my unconscious partner.

_"She is going to be PISSED. Oh well."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natsu's POV<em>**

For an actual moment you thought that you might lose, this pair seemed to be perfectly balanced for each other.

Well, that was what you thought before the dark haired woman started to lose her temper, and the smug ass grin you gave her probably didn't help the situation at all.

First it was a dumb ass swing of her weapon that had been her first mistake, the second was a not so well placed kick aimed at your sternum.

Grabbing her ankle, you lifted her off the ground and threw her backwards, watching as she landed the little stumble that had followed suit. That flash of white that used to be cold and calculating was now fiery and rageful. It kind of looked as if she wasn't here, well obviously she was but maybe in her own head?

You were sure that your confusion spread over your face and it got even more contorted as you watched her partner swing around the darker haired one, slamming her face into the ground below her.

"Why the hell would you do that to your own partner?!" Confusion was now replaced with your own anger as your hands balled into fists at your side.

"Well, I had too. If I didn't she would have surely gotten herself and possibly me more beaten up or hurt," the red haired girl shrugged.

"What does that matter? You both were probably going to get your asses kicked anyways, but that doesn't mean you have to be a sour loser and just knock her out!" Why? WHY? Did she really just not want to lose that badly?

Sasha did a human version of growling, "No, I don't care about winning or losing, well I rather not lose, but I wouldn't do that just to forfeit. You dont get it, no one gets it. Also, if she didn't get so mad at you, we could have won." She said, the words coming like poison out of her mouth. Picking her unconscious friend up, Sasha prepared to walk away.

Watching her seemed to elect even more questions and confusing outcomes into your mind.

Who doesn't get it?

What is it that no one gets?

Is her friend mental?

The world may never know.

OoOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N**

_Uh I thought it was a good place to end? XD_

**Yeah xD**

_Anywho guys, tell us what you think? ouo we are doing a crossover of Fairy Tail and Soul Eater (I almost forgot that we were) So drop a review or a favorite or something I donno, I just hope you all like it_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two~_

**Let's get right into chapter two :3**

_ouo DID I TELL YOU THAT A COWBOY CAME THROUGH DRIVE THRU AND ORDERED_

_A_

_BURRITO_

_A COWBOY_

_ORDERED_

_A_

_FUCKING_

_BURRITO_

_I COULDNT' STOP LAUGHING FOR LIKE TWENTY MINUTES_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasha's POV<strong>

I walked through the halls to the nurse's office with my head looking away from other faces and Xay on my back, still unconscious.

"If Xay didn't lose her temper we would have won and I wouldn't have to be carrying her to the nurse's office.." I thought. Arriving at the nurses office, I didn't look at the nurse, I just put Xay down on the soft bed things they have.

_"I wonder how muscular that boy is….wait...where did that come from? Uh, my brain is being stupid when I'm hungry and tired…I hope lunch is soon."_ I glance at the clock, seeing it is almost lunch time and I do a victory dance in my head.

A knock seemed to have brought you out of your thoughts about abs and food, though it only seemed to go back to abs and oh wow, yes that was a glory road.

"Sasha? Hey you there?" A hand waved in my face for a second before my gaze snapped up to the salmon haired boy in front of me.

"Huh? Oh, hi," I lent my head down and slump into a chair. It's bad enough all of our classmates knowing he won, is he here to taunt me?

"Is she okay?" He's not even looking towards me anymore, and towards the unconscious lump that was sitting on the bed. All because of her.

We lost because of her.

She couldn't control her damn temper and we fucking lost.

Why should it matter if she's okay or not?

"Yeah...she's fine. Probably just going to be pissed at me." I say with a slight saddened tone.

The other took a seat next to me, "Why did you do it? Really, why? Is she not allowed to feel angry or is it something different?" Confusion took over his expression as he studied the other before looking back to you.

"She is allowed to be angry, it's just not the best thing for us. Everytime she gets like that she gets more and more out of control and continues to make mistakes. Her being like that lost us a good couple of battles and missions in our old school….the only thing that stops her is me knocking her out."

"Have you guys ever tried to figure out why she ends up making so many mistakes when angry?"

I felt a rising bit of anger filling me. "No, I can't really talk to her in reason when she gets all mad. But when did you all the sudden become mister smart guy?"

"When did you decide knocking her out was the best thing you could do? For all you know there is a reason she blacks out when angry." He stares me for a while, comprehension filling in his features.

I sigh and get up. "Of course this was going to happen. It always does, everyone feeling the need to question every single thing I do. Why can't I just do something without being questioned for once!" My voice seems to let out some personal feeling to it. "If you're so interested in her health, why don't you stay with her?"

He gives a shrug before getting comfortable in the chair, "Fine then, why don't you go for a walk, you seem like you need some time to think about things." He seemed to be rather irritated with me raising my voice towards him.

"Should I trust him alone with her? But...he is right….I guess I need a walk." "Just make sure she's safe, I still worry about her." I walk out and glance back at them before walking out of the school and into the woods. I inhale the fresh wood smell and walk deeper and deeper into the woods.

_Flashback_

_I walked into class, prepared for yet another lonely day by myself. I sighed and twirled a bit of my red hair on my finger. I didn't really pay attention to the teacher, already knowing what he was teaching. School was boring and easy to say the least. I only had problem with one subject, meisters. I was naturally a weapon, all I needed was a meister. That was the big problem. No one could be compatible with me. I am just the lonely girl sitting in class that no one likes or talks too, and to make it all the better everyone so far has found their partner._

_The door opened slowly and it seemed to draw the attention of the others in the class, a ravenette entered. She seemed to be one of those weird victorian gothic chicks. The puffy short skirt and all. Wonderful._

_Though the weird thing was, even the teacher looked confused._

_And then it clicked._

_Everyone was already here and accounted for, so who the hell was this chick?_

_"Can I help you? Are you lost at all, miss?" The teacher spoke up before looking over at the class then back to her._

_"I require a partner." Was all she said._

_"She needs a partner? Hopefully she is a meister...even if she looks a bit...off" I think._

_"A...Partner? What for child? Are you a meister?" The tension in the room was pretty damn thick with the awkward atmosphere._

_"Perhaps." Great. A person of many words. And what's with her hair in her eyes? How the fuck can she see?_

_"...Well then, uhm, feel free to socialize with the students I suppose, there are still a few left without a meister and-."_  
><em>Her hand moves up and points in my direction, "Her."<em>

_My eyes widen a little. "Me?" I say. How could this girl possible want me? Will we even be compatible?_

_"Did I stutter?" She 'looked' at me, or at least I think, but with a flick of her finger she walked out of the room, "Let's go." I growl a bit at her commanding me but none the less I follow._

_She leads me out of the school (is that even legal?) and we end up going into the woods (She's a serial killer. This is it. This is how it ends for me.)_

_"Why are you dragging me all the way out into th-"_  
><em>"Transform." Wow. Rude too.<em>

_"What? You drag me out here just to tell me to transform? No hello? Wow. Rude much?"_

_"Just shut up and Transform." I narrowed my eyes and transformed into an amazing scythe. Well I thought I was damn amazing._

_She didn't move for a bit and it was irritating because here I was, laying on the ground with my polished blade getting dirty. When she finally did move though she curled her fingers around my hilt and lifted me as if I wasn't heavy, (unlike the other dicks who kept complaining that I was)._

_"Told you. We are now partners." There was the slightest of smirks to her words._

_"How did you know we were compatible?" I said through my scythe._

_A genuine smile spread across her face, a gap in her front teeth could be seen, "I didn't."_

_I smirked, "Lucky guess?" I was startling to like this girl._

_There was a shrug before she began to twirl me around, "Perhaps. I hope you don't get motion sickness." As the words fell from her mouth she started to whip me around her fingers, a light static coming from the tips of her fingers. It confused you, it wasn't as if anything was there to cause it. The tiny sparks tickled your hilt and there was a pulse, it felt….ominous?_

_It clicked as soon as you looked into her soul wavelengths, a hiss fell from your lips and you could just FEEL the venom that came with it._

_"Witch."_

_She paused, and everything was quiet for a while before she began to laugh. None of this was funny! Why would you laugh if you're about to die? I was sure that Lord Death wouldn't mind a witch soul being added into his collection._

_"Honestly, do I look like a witch to you?"_

_I scowled a bit. "Well...no. But I can feel it in you. For all I know you can be planning something."_

_Another chuckle, "Sweetpea, What school do you think I go to?" She brushed her dark hair back and revealed some type of weird insignia of sorts on her collar bone._

_Then it clicked, "You're from that rival school aren't you? It's...Fairy Tail isn't it?"_

_She lent you up against a tree and sat down on the ground indian style._

_"Alright, so you're not as dumb as you look, I'll give you that. I am not a witch, though a lot of people mistaken our school for one for witches, but I am a mage. But I decided that I was bored with using just magic as a weapon, I wanted to be able to fight up close and personal. They don't teach that there, but here," Another smirk, "Here seems to be the most interesting of places to learn how to actually fight."_

_"Hmmm, interesting. I dont think I could ever use magic though….maybe become a meister if I ever had too. Anyway, since we're partners now, what's your name?"_

_"Xaylyn. Just Xaylyn. You?"_

_"Hmmm, nice name...interesting. I'm Sasha."_

_"Well, Sasha, I am sure that we will get along just fine." Oop, there was that gap toothed smile again._

_Flashback End_

I chuckled at the memory. She seemed so weird...and rude...at the time. But gradually over the years we became good friends. She still is my only friend sadly….I hate people. They're just so stupid sometimes. My hate for people mainly pushes me away from everyone. I walked back to the nurses office, prepared to give an apology.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Xaylyn's POV<em>**

Opening your eyes had seemed to be painful due to the fact that your head was KILLING you. Kind of felt like you got hit in the face with a train, damn, what even happened? Why are you in the nurses office.

Sitting up with a grumble you took in your surroundings, feeling like you could dry heave your breakfast at any moment before setting eyes on a certain pink haired asshole. Well, alright so you don't know him well enough to really call him an asshole but hey.

"Why are you in here? Where's Sas-" Reconciliation of what happened hit you in the face and your stomach churned.

She did it again. Why!? I was fine!...

"She brought you in here after what went down. She went for a walk to clear her head for a bit."

Heh, yeah, because she needs HER head cleared. You give a slight sigh and rub your temples before crossing your legs, "Alright, then why are you here?"

"Figured you would know that by now. You look smart enough, apparently not." Wow. Alright so maybe he wasn't as oblivious and as dumb as he looks.

"Look if I wanted to chase a monkey around a bush I would, now just quit it with the short answers and tell me why the in the sam hell you are here?" You were in no mood for anybody's bullshit at the moment, and the anger from before was starting to creep back in, even after what had happened with Sasha. It seemed to make it all the worse actually.

"Well I think it's obvious to me that I am looking after you while your friend went for a walk."  
>"I don't need a babysitter, I am more then capable of taking care of myself."<p>

He raised his hands in defense before giving a slight laugh, "Never said that you couldn't. Oh and by the way I think I won that one." Annnnnd there was the idiotic smirk back on his face.

With a roll of my eyes I did the most adult thing anyone could do. I stuck my tongue out at him, just as the door to the nurses office swung open and Oh look who it is.

A scowl reached your face but you didn't say a word to her, just sat there and waited.

She turned to Natsu. "Can you please leave the room?" she said in an unusually nice tone. His face showed confusion for a second before walking out of the room. She turned around and shut the door then turned to you.

"Xaylyn...I'm sorry" she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sure you are." Came a empty reply. You were finally at your breaking point with this.

"...you're...sure I am?" she said with a confused look.

"Sasha, you say that every single time you knock me out." There was some static pricking your finger tips, though you kept it down, trying to not get TOO angry.

'Well….I'm not going to say 'I did it, deal with it'...the right thing to say is sorry…" your annoyance pricked as she twiddled her thumbs.

She let out a loud huff, the lights flickering some, "And just how is that going to solve any of this Sasha? What if that was a serious life or death fight, and you just knocked me out. You're pretty useless without me, and then we would both die."

Her eyes widened. "You think I'm...useless without you?"

There was a pang of guilt that hit your stomach, but that stubborn side of you refused to let it get the better of you. Guilt has buckled your knees more than once, and it will not do it again.

"What is a weapon without it's meister, Sasha?" Even to you your voice was flat. I could spot tiny tears escape her eyes.

"F-fine...if you think I'm worthless..then...I wont weigh you down." she said, her voice quivering. She then turned around and slammed the door open, trying to stay collected but not doing it well. Walking out with tears down her face.

Oh look, the guilt is back. Oh look he brought a friend, and who is that? Fear. Yup. Nope you just pushed your best friend away. Wow Xaylyn, A+, you passed the test.

Dick.

"Ugh….what am I going to do?" Covering your face with your hands you decided it was best to curl in away from the world for now.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natsu's POV<em>**

I knew something was up when Sasha asked me nicely to go out of the room. Was it a good feeling? Hell no. Bad? Yeah, a bad feeling. I walked out of the room and just stood there, not knowing really where to go on my break. I didn't hear a lot from outside the room before I almost got hit in the face with a door flinging open.

I looked to see who flung it open and was genuinely surprised to see Sasha looking over to me for a second. She was crying. My brain amped up the confusion, wondering what happened in the room. After a second of glancing at me, she ran off into a hall leading to the lunch room.

I turned my head into the room to see Xaylyn curled up on the little bed. I warily walked over to her and asked.

"What happened?"

"I do believe that is none of your concern, Dragneel."

"Well, Im pretty curious why your friend runs out crying and you are in here curled up on a bed."

"Again, None of your concern. Now take your leave." She snapped.

I pouted a bit before walking out of the room, "Whatever…"

"Maybe Sasha can tell me something...I saw her run off to the lunch room so.." I think as I start walking towards the lunch room.

The closer that you got to the lunch room, the louder that the hallways got. Why would someone go in there when they obviously wanted to be alone is beyond me. I arrived at the lunch room and looked around. I saw her at the very corner table facing the wall and what looked like a huge plate of food in front of her.

Maybe she won't have as bad of a temper as miss mood swing back at the nurses office, walking towards her you realized that hey, you were pretty hungry too, but I suppose that would have to wait until this odd situation was over.

"Hey," You greeted as you sat down, your stomach slowly getting the better of you.

"What do you want witch?" she said in a seething tone while eating a sandwhich.

Witch? "I'm not a witch. Damn, what is it with you two and having such sour attitudes over something so little?"

"It's not my fault she made it something bigger, and you're a witch to me, everyone in this school is a witch. That's what they taught us at the academy. Anyway, it's bigger to me because I'm useless according to her and I need to find another partner because our capability probably just got destroyed." Sasha said, half growling at the beginning and finishing her sandwich to pick up another one.

"I think that you are both making a big deal out of this. And why would you just leave her like that!? Lucy and I always get into fights, but we still stand by each other." You were starting to get just a little bit frustrated.

"You think I wanted to leave her? She is my only friend, the only person in this crap of a world who liked me! How would you like it if you only had one friend in the whole world who straight with no emotion told you you were useless! I'm so sorry that I finally can't take any more of this and left the room!" Sasha yelled, hopefully no one else hearing, and pushing her tray of food away and putting her head on the table.

No other friends? "That's bullshit. You don't only have one friend, you got me too." A dorky smile spread across your face as you attempted to make light of the now dark conversation. "Plus I am sure that she'll come around, you just have to give her some time."

She took her head off the table and looked at me weirdly, "You're my friend?"

You gave her a laugh, slinging an arm across her shoulders, "Of course! Why wouldn't I be? That fight pretty much sealed the deal on my decision right then and there."

She continued to look at me weirdly. "How could a fight make us friends?" She says as she looks at your arm over her shoulders. "And are you just trying to get my food?"

"Little bit. But that's not the point. Fighting for me is kind of like saying hello, if you can hold your own then why not be friends with that person? I mean I wouldn't want to be enemies with someone who can almost kick my ass." He gives a chuckle. She rolls her eyes and lets a little smirk slip as she hands you a chicken drumstick. "If you're so hungry, take it.I have to go test something, want to come?"

Yes food! You begin to scarf it down and look to her as she offers this, your curiosity peaking as you speak around a mouthful, "What are we testing?"

"My compatability, might as well start there because if I don't have any left with her...well then I have to go look for another partner.." She gets up from the finished tray of food and starts walking back to the nurse's office.

"You're not going to try and make up with her?"

She shrugged. "Well soul compatibility is not something you just 'make up' it's...well something in your soul, I will try but I guess I could say my soul will need more than a simple "I'm sorry' to be fixed;"

"Now I am confused, who is to say sorry? Because yes she was rude, but you did knock her out in the middle of a fight."

"I already said sorry to her. She didn't care"

"Maybe it's not words she wants?" There is a shrug after you say that, "Grey and I duke it out when we're pissed at each other soo.."

"I can't really fight her because...well I guess I am useless without her...she is a meister and a mage. I'm just a weapon."

"So, just turn your arm into the sharp thingie and take a swing."

"One, it's a scythe, two, that is only my arm and to use my full power I would have to be a full scythe but if I was a full scythe I would need someone, my partner, someone I'm compatible with, to wield me and I have no one to do that."

"Soooo you're saying that you want to test out me being your partner?"

She laughs and shakes her head, "I need to test out if I still have a connection with Xaylyn, I don't think you even know how to wield a weapon."

"Hey! I've fought without magic before." A pout forms at your lips.

"Using a weapon isn't as simple as just picking it up and twirling it around."  
>"...I was pretty sure that was the point to a weapon." She laughs again.<p>

"Was Xaylyn the only mage who knew how to do this? Well, it's not. As I said before you have to be compatible. So in simple words, your have to find someone who fits with your soul and, unless you are compatible with more than one person, only that person can use that weapon. Xaylyn was my meister, or partner. She is the only person I have ever been able to find who has been able to wield me."

"Well I am going to take that as a challenge." You stand up suddenly and it seems to startle her for a second, "Come on, let's go!"

OooOooOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOooOOoooOOOOOoOOoOoOoooOooOoOoooOO

**A/N**

**Words of the wise:**

**"You wanna write fanfiction about me having hot poke sex with one of my best friend? Well, knock yourselves out. but to say my favorite pokemon is a goldeen! Are you kidding me? Literally the lamest pokemon. It's just a goldfish for fucks sake, what does that say about me?" ~Dan**

**Hello everyone, did you like the chapter and the words of the wise :D**

_UH hellLO YES HI xD Leave a review or whatever uhm yeah xD_


End file.
